Ma dernière question
by odea nigthingale
Summary: C'est il me semble, ce que l'on appelle un retirmentlock... John se demande comment Sherlock a-t-il pu survivre à La chute, quel tour a-t-il employé ? Un soir il ose poser la question... C'est ainsi que je vous propose une autre théorie de la chute, espérant qu'elle vous convienne et devienne canon dans votre esprit.


_Coucou, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais ça dans mes tiroirs et puis hier je l'ai ressorti et fait corrigé ! D'après mes souvenirs c'est une idée qui m'est venue en regardant une émission et aussi sans doute à cause de cette phrase (que par chance je viens juste de réentendre ;) ) : " Ce n'est pas la chute qui tue mais l'atterrissage "._

 _J'ai découvert que j'avais vraiment du mal avec le passé simple que je confond souvent à l'écrit avec l'imparfait, j'espère avoir réussi à tout revoir soigneusement, veuillez ne pas trop me blâmer si toutefois il restait quelques erreurs... please !_

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, et puis que vous la trouverez crédible et que vous passerez un bon moment. Je la dédie à Adalas qui est un merveilleux auteur et qui m'a fait la grande joie de me lire alors qu'elle n'aime pas trop le rating M, voilà pour toi ma belle, enfin une sans lemon ! ;)  
_

 _Je profite aussi de cette publication pour remercier chaudement Clélia Kerlais, Art'tite, SomeCoolName, Hermystic, Adalas, LeRoyaumeSousLaPluie, Elie Bluebell, Maeva Cerise, Mimi Kitsune, Electre1964, Mellyn7, Sanashiya et Orienter pour leur reviews sur mon p'tit drabble De la nuit des temps, je n'ai jamais eu autant de retours positifs en aussi peu de temps et je dois vous avouez les filles que c'est juste merveilleux, vous avez été mon rayon de soleil dans toutes cette pluie ! Plein de gros bisous à toutes !_

 _oOo_

Un soir je finis par la poser, cette question qui prenait une place grandissante dans mon esprit. Les années défilaient de plus en plus vite, nos rides et nos cheveux blancs en étaient la preuve. J'avais sans doute peur de mourir sans savoir. Nous vieillissions l'un et l'autre. Son visage toujours aussi beau s'était encore émacié, pour ma part mon cœur était sous surveillance. Pourtant, parfois il me semblait que nous n'avions pas fini d'être jeunes. Ses raisonnements étaient toujours aussi mordants et habiles et je suivais les méandres de sa pensée avec toujours autant de bonheur. Par contre si nous restions alertes devant un bon feu, nous ne pouvions plus poursuivre les criminels. Il travaillait donc aux affaires non-classées, et d'autres petites choses pour le gouvernement qui ne nécessitaient pas de se battre avec des géants ou de courir sur les toits de Londres. Je l'aidais en classifiant les faits, regroupant papiers et notes, et en faisant des recherches poussées sur internet.

Notre vie avait été remplie d'aventures terrifiantes ou amusantes, courtes et longues, triviales ou belles. Nous n'avions passé que fort peu de temps sans la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Le jour où il réapparut après ces deux années où je le crus mort, il me sembla plus important de montrer à Sherlock à quel point il m'avait fait mal que de comprendre le comment. Je ne lui avais donc jamais demandé ce qui s'était vraiment passé, même par la suite.

J'occupais aussi ma retraite à écrire et j'avais déjà publié quelques unes de nos histoires quand, de façon imperceptible, la curiosité au sujet de ce point resté dans l'ombre s'insinua dans ma tête jusqu'à finir par devenir obsédante.

Après avoir essayé d'étudier les théories déjà existantes, dues en grande partie à Anderson et au fandom de Sherlock, je n'en trouvais aucune satisfaisantes. Après avoir moi même travaillé sur d'autres hypothèses, je dus bien me résoudre à avouer mon échec. Une énième soirée passée le nez dans mon sixthsense* me décida. Je me déconnectai, posant les marqueurs de mes doigts sur la table basse, j'allai me verser un verre de whisky avec beaucoup de glaçons et je lançai dans le silence du salon :

-Sherlock, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Cela me tracasse depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais avant, il faut me promettre de ne pas me mystifier et de vraiment tout me dire.

-Mm John à quel sujet ? Je ne peux pas promettre sans savoir, me dit-il, ne lâchant pas l'interface de son O.R.N** des yeux.

-J'ai cherché partout pour voir si je ne pouvais pas trouver par moi-même. J'ai écumé toute les vieilles théories, fait des recoupements avec les éditées récemment, même après vingt ans. Et... rien ! Aucune ne me satisfait, ne me paraît digne de toi. Elles ne sont pas assez logiques ou juste crédibles.

J'appuyai le ton sur les derniers mots.

-Très honoré John...

-Non mais tu m'écoutes ? Je suis en train de te parler d'un truc important, qui me tient à cœur.

-D'accord John, continua-t-il de la même voix éloignée.

Je soupirai, me disant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Sherlock devait être à la poursuite d'un virus informatique, suivant la trace d'un hacker international et sur le point de l'arrêter. Comment avais-je pu penser qu'il me répondrait. De plus, si réponse il y avait, pourrais-je vraiment être sûr de son authenticité ? Je dus soupirer encore une fois car Sherlock finit par laisser de côté son interface pour me regarder. Ses yeux glissèrent de haut en bas sur moi, s'arrêtant par instant sur certains points de mon anatomie. Son sourire spécial "affaire résolue" apparut alors sur son visage.

-Enfin John, j'attends depuis vingt ans que tu te décides à me demander le comment et non plus le pourquoi. La solution était si simple que tu risques d'être déçu. Je suis très étonné qu'après toute ces années, personne, à part les gens qui y ont participé, n'aient deviné le truc.

J'ouvris la bouche de stupéfaction. Bien que je connaisse l'homme et ses facultés, elles avaient toujours le don de me surprendre autant qu'aux premiers jours. En un regard il avait deviné ce que je voulais lui dire. Il se leva et arpenta avec emphase le salon, puis il me dit, affichant un sourire malicieux digne du Chat du Cheshire :

\- Installe toi confortablement. Prend donc un biscuit et prépare toi à tout savoir.

Sherlock commença alors son récit.

\- Moriarty était sur le point de me faire tomber. Je savais ce qu'il cherchait à faire et avec Mycroft nous avions mis au point un plan. Ce plan devait à la fois nous permettre de le mettre de nouveau sous les verrous et en même temps de pouvoir me faire passer pour mort et infiltrer les réseaux criminels qu'il avait mis en place. Mis à part son suicide, tout s'est passé exactement comme prévu. Je devais mourir d'un point de vue public mais il me fallait un témoin de confiance qui jouerait suffisamment bien l'ami éploré. Tu as deviné John, il s'agissait de toi. Si tu avais été un peu plus futé, tu aurais dû comprendre, par la suite, que j'étais vivant. Je t'avais laissé des indices.

Il m'en coûta beaucoup de ne pas l'interrompre en lui sautant dessus pour effacer l'air suffisant de son visage. Je réfrénais pourtant mon instinct de soldat des mauvais jours et le laissais pérorer.

\- Souviens-toi, je te l'ai dit au téléphone, c'est un tour de magie John, juste un tour de magie. C'était à prendre au pied de la lettre.

Je ne l'avais pas cru, car je n'avais pas pu l'entendre. Le voir suspendu prêt à se jeter dans le vide avait empêché mon cerveau de transmettre l'information. Le sang, s'étalant rouge foncé sur le visage si blanc de mon ami, ensuite avait bloqué mon accès à ce souvenir.

-Autre indice, cette balle avec laquelle tu m'as vu jouer... Tu sais, en tant que médecin, qu'une balle sous le bras peut empêcher brièvement le sang de circuler et le pouls d'être perceptible. Mais elle n'était pas du tout le principal ingrédient de ma mise en scène. Hé oui une mise en scène John. Une pièce de théâtre. Avec un acteur, de nombreux figurants et machinistes et un seul spectateur : toi !

Ha bien sûr, tu pourrais croire, comme beaucoup de personnes d'ailleurs, que les véritables spectateurs de ce mélodrame étaient les tueurs engagés par Moriarty pour vous tuer, Lestrade, Mme Hudson et toi, mais nous étions déjà au courant de cette partie du plan. Les tueurs, eux même, étaient étroitement surveillés par d'autres tueurs, ceux-ci vaguement plus légaux, engagés par la couronne britannique. Je te l'ai dit, John, nous savions tout. Tout était préparé d'avance... longtemps avant la chute. Cela n'aurait pas pu fonctionner autrement.

Voilà maintenant le comment, qui te paraissait si peu important à l'époque.

Avec Mycroft, nous avons laissé échapper des informations personnelles à Moriarty. Il savait que vous trois étiez mes amis les plus proches. Nous avions passé sous silence Molly que j'ai manipulée pour qu'elle authentifie mon corps et, bien sur, signe l'acte de décès.

J'avais remarqué l'attachement spéciale que Moriarty éprouvait pour moi, cette façon qu'il avait de me considérer comme son autre face, son envers parfait. J'ai compris très vite qu'il allait chercher à me souiller, à me rendre aux yeux du monde aussi abject qu'il pensait l'être lui-même. La chute des anges... C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai su qu'une chute du toit de l'hôpital St-Bart serait le suicide idéal. Lui aussi a été conditionné de la même manière que toi pour faire exactement ce que je voulais.

J'étais sidéré. Sherlock avait mis en scène son faux suicide en faisant croire à Moriarty qu'il commettait un meurtre. J'avais pensé toutes ces années que Sherlock était paré à toutes éventualités, pas qu'il les avait provoquées. Il est vrai que tout un coup cela simplifiait pas mal les choses. Mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas comment il avait réussi, tout en ayant sauté devant mes yeux, à survivre. J'empêchais Sherlock de continuer son récit.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Je vais nous faire du thé.

Dans la cuisine je mis en route la bouilloire. Je remplis un plateau avec le service à thé offert à l'occasion de notre mariage, le miel pour Sherlock et du lait. Je l'apportai au salon et me posai lourdement sur mon fauteuil, attrapant au passage le plaid écossais élimé souvenir du voyage de noce de Molly et Tom. Je glissai mes pieds nus dessous et soufflai précautionneusement sur la surface de ma tasse. Puis je levai mon visage vers celui de mon mari et attendis qu'il reprenne son récit.

Sherlock s'était assis sur le fauteuil en face, une tasse de thé à la main, le rond de sa bouche faisant des risées à la surface du liquide. Il était beau et cela me fit sourire. Il me sourit en retour et continua. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait...

\- Ces dernières semaines avant ma chute je te les ai consacrées. Te souviens-tu comme nous sortions souvent ? Te souviens-tu de la nature de nos sorties ? Nous allions au concert, au music-hall, moi qui déteste ça, à des vernissages. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Évidemment ! J'ai toujours été persuadé que supposant ta déchéance ou ta mort, tu passais le plus de temps avec moi en dehors du 221B, pour éviter de me parler ou me montrer ta tristesse... Cela faisait partie de ton plan ?

Sherlock s'était adouci avec les années et si il aimait toujours autant me raconter ses histoires, il le faisait avec plus d'empathie qu'auparavant. Il me souriait plus volontiers et se perdait moins dans ses propres pensées. Je suivis donc son récit comme un enfant écoute sa mère lui lire un conte avant de se coucher. Mais ce qu'il me dit par la suite me prit vraiment par surprise.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais d'abord il faut bien que tu comprennes qu'en fait, il n'y a pas eu de chute. Je n'ai pas sauté du toit de St-Bart. Je suis descendu par l'escalier après que Moriarty se soit tiré une balle, juste après avoir composé ton numéro. Le saut que tu as vu n'a jamais existé.

Mon esprit devint blanc. Je n'arrivai pas à le croire. Je me souvenais très bien, encore maintenant, de cette silhouette remarquable, sur le toit, tenant son téléphone. Je me souvenais de sa voix tremblante à mon oreille. Je me souvenais presque de la sensation du vent sifflant autour d'un corps qui tombe, tellement j'avais accompagné la chute de mon regard. Pourtant, qui oserait ne pas croire Sherlock Holmes ? Surtout pas moi. Et puis cette air malicieux, de celui qui en a encore en réserve, de grand manitou qui sait tout. Je devai le croire, bien sur, même si tous mes sens me hurlaient l'inverse. Mais comment ? Comment avait-il pu me mystifier, me tromper de cette façon ? Que m'avait-il fait ? Je n'arrivai pas à dire quoi que ce soit, mes paroles restèrent coincées au fond de ma gorge tandis, qu'indifférent à ma détresse, il reprenait :

\- J'avais vraiment besoin de toi pour persuader mes ennemis de ma mort. Les personnes autour étaient toutes complices. Elles ont vu la vérité, tu n'as vu que l'illusion. Tu comprends enfin ? Moriarty qui exécute gentiment le plan qu'on lui a concocté et toi qui vois l'impossible. Cela ne pouvait être que toi, quelqu'un qui faisait suffisamment confiance, que je puisse l'entraîner dans les coulisses du music-hall rencontrer un hypnotiseur. Tu ne manques pas d'imagination John. C'est moi même qui t'ai conditionné après que l'hypnotiseur t'aie fais entrer en transe, pour qu'une suite de mot spécifiques, une courte phrase si tu préfères, te fasse avoir l'impression que tu assistais à mon suicide. À l'écoute de ma voix tu pouvais croire tout ce que je te décrivais. Le plus terrible, même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est que tu l'as vécu deux fois cette chute, la première dans la loge et la deuxième devant l'hôpital. La bousculade par le vélo devait tout stopper. La suite, tu la connais il me semble.

Si j'avais cru être stupéfait à sa résurrection, et bien ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je ressentais aujourd'hui. La colère se mêlait à la honte et je n'avais aucun doute qu'il me disait la vérité. J'étais plus furieux encore qu'il ose me la dire après autant d'années de silence. Juste parce que je lui avais demandé. Je compris en un éclair qu'il me l'aurait tout aussi bien dit tout de suite après être revenu parmi les vivants. Comme je lui avait ordonné de ne rien m'expliquer, il avait évité de le faire, jusqu'à ce que je le veuille bien. Il était malheureusement trop fier de son "tour de magie" pour ne pas s'en vanter auprès de moi. Je fus terrifié. Toutes ces années de vie commune qui pouvaient être remises en question à cause de la vanité, de l'outrecuidance de Sherlock. Comment pouvait-il penser que je ne lui en voudrais pas, que je pourrais un jour lui pardonner ? Lui qui continuait tranquillement de boire la fin de son thé.

Je me levai brusquement. La colère devenant plus forte, je commençai à grogner en m'avançant menaçant vers lui. Il resta calme. Me vint à l'esprit qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur de moi. Il ne s'était jamais protégé les fois où je l'avais frappé. Il l'avait accepté comme un dû à son insupportabilité. Il leva vers mon visage congestionné et fulminant, ses yeux emplis d'innocence où brillait par instant une étincelle malicieuse. J'arrêtai mon mouvement, mon cœur se mit à battre à contre temps, remontant dans ma gorge, remplissant ma poitrine comme s'il n'avait plus de place, étouffant mes pensées, privant d'oxygène ma fureur. Reculant d'un pas, je tombai en arrière de retour sur mon fauteuil. Sherlock réagit et alla chercher mon inhalateur qu'il réussissait toujours à trouver plus rapidement que moi. Sous l'effet de la dronédarone, les symptomes désagréables s'atténuèrent progressivement. Retrouvant des forces et du calme, je pus alors lui demander :

\- Qu'était cette phrase ?

Il eut l'air interloqué un instant, puis se plaçant sur un accoudoir, la maigreur de son visage proche du mien, il me dit :

\- John, regarde-moi, je suis sur le toit.

Je restai muet un long moment, mon corps au repos et la tempête dans ma tête, avant de lui poser ma dernière question.

\- Sherlock, je n'ose à peine te demander ça mais, as-tu fait d'autre chose dont je devrais être au courant ? Tu sais, pendant que j'étais hypnotisé ? Connaissant ton manque de barrières en ce qui concerne mon intimité... Tu m'as demandé des trucs ? Et puis, as-tu utilisé cette phrase à d'autres moments ?

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé john. Le conditionnement s'est éteint lorsque le vélo t'a fait tomber et ces mots ne servent plus à rien.

Il posa ses long doigts sur son menton et, après un silence bafouilla :

\- Ilèpos... hum... il est possible toutefois qu'à l'époque, pendant ta transe, j'aie glissé quelques allusions à un... rapprochement charnel possible entre nous.

\- Quoi !? Non tu n'as pas pu faire ça ! m'exclamais-je d'une voix éraillée trop faible pour hurler.

L'horreur me saisit. Ma fureur renaissait remplissant ma bouche de bile pendant qu'il continuait :

\- Voyons, comment as-tu pu sérieusement penser qu'un homme aussi hétérosexué que toi pouvait changer d'orientation du jour au lendemain. Il est évident que tu m'aimais mais j'ai forcé un peu le destin pour que tu puisses envisager l'idée de m'avoir dans ton lit.

Sur le long visage émacié de Sherlock s'écrasa alors mon poing, éclatant l'os de la pommette. Malgré mon âge et mon cœur malade, bousculant tout sur mon passage, je me précipitai sur l'amour de ma vie.

FIN.

* sixthsense : sorte de tablette de demain capable de transformer l'environnement en interface d'ordinateur, un coup de google pour aller voir, ça existe déjà !

**ORN : Ordinateur à Réseaux Neuronaux. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est mais ça sonnait bien et c'est aussi sans doute/peut-être l'ordinateur de demain.

oOo

 _Voilà, j'ai vraiment essayé de tout revoir, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il reste des fautes... gloups j'ai peur ! Alooooors qu'en avez-vous pensé, vous avez été surprises ? Cela vous parait-il cohérent ? Ça vous as plu ? Dites le moi ! XD_

 _Je suis en train de regarder l'épisode 1 de la troisième saisons et je crois vraiment qu'un mystificateur comme Sherlock aurait voulu faire croire à tout le monde à quel point il avait accompli un exploit alors qu'en fait comme il le dit " ce n'est qu'un tour John !" et même dans le canon, souvent ces résolutions une fois expliquées, déçoivent John de par leur simplicité...  
_


End file.
